Miss Independent
by SweetRebellion101
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU. Francoise is the school's French hottie, and when Alice is new at school, Francoise plans to make the girl fall for her. But, this may be harder than she thought. Fem!England/Fem!France. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Collective struts through the hall, hips swaying from side to side. Francoise had the routine all down, and the simple fact of the matter was, she was a professional. Everything about her just screamed sex. Whether it be her brunette hair that bobbed as she walked, or her seductive smile that lured people into a false sense of endearment, she was the queen of sexual appeal. When boys saw her, they began to wish for her, and when girls saw her… well, who knows? It was a mix of jealousy and another of romantic feelings. It didn't matter though. Francoise pitched for both teams.

As she began another day at the World Academy, she felt her ego stretch even more as she made her way to homeroom. It was the same old thing, and she wore her trademark look with pride. She barely even noticed the American girl approaching her at top speed, a grin plastered on her face as she looked too excited for her own good.

"_Bonjur,_ Emily," she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Did you hear?" Emily beamed in joy as she spoke, confusion striking the French girl.

"Hear what, exactly?" she questioned, folding her arms casually, and tilting her head to the side.

"About the new chick! She's a transfer student from England or something!"

So, that was what was getting the American stimulated this morning. Emily was well-known for acting as a child at times, getting energized by something simple as a new girl. Yet, Francoise couldn't help but get slightly curious as well. What would the new girl appear as? Would she be cute? Snobbish? Humorous? She couldn't tell from this point, so she would have to wait.

"Did you see her?" Francoise inquired.

"She was in the head office! She looked mad though, and I tried to talk to her!"

"What did she say?"

"She said that I was an imprudent bimbo," she recalled slowly, looking confused as she remembered, "Say, what does that mean?"

"Err, never mind, Emily. Let us just get to class, okay?" Honestly, for some inexplicable reason, she couldn't bring herself to explain the girl's insult.

Although, Francoise couldn't help but feel slightly interested in the new girl. She had a unique personality that attracted her. Feisty. Hard-to-get. She would have to see.

When they got into class, Francoise headed to the back of the classroom, sitting next to her two friends, Antonia and Gisela. They were her two best companions. Gisela was a loud-mouthed, tomboyish Prussian girl, with silver hair and crimson orbs. Antonia was the friendly Spanish girl, who was currently dating the Italian girl, Romana. Romana was such a cute girl, who was a year younger than herself.

"_Hola_, Francoise!" Antonia greeted with a smile, and Gisela gave one of her toothy grins.

"Same to you. Apparently, we have a new girl in our midst. Emily says that she is from England, is that right?" She turned to the American, who nodded eagerly.

"That's interesting," Antonia said.

"Yeah, she's probably stuck-up," Gisela added.

The conversation came to an end when the teacher walked in, everyone retreating to their seats. Antonia and Gisela in one pair of desks, Emily and Maddie in another, and the French woman sitting in a lone pair of desks.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning," everyone replied dully and dry, probably being effected by the early morning tiredness.

"Now, before we start our new lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student. Her name is Alice Kirkland, and she is a transfer student from London, England. Please treat her with respect and be kind. Um, Alice? Would you care to come in now?"

A wave of murmurs broke out when the new girl decided to enter. Her red-framed glasses covered her narrowed eyes, her blonde hair long and tied in two ponytails, and her school uniform covering her thin, attractive frame. The French woman controlled her urge to gawk at her.

The girl could give her a run for her money at being the top lady at this school…

"She's cute," Francoise whispered to her two friends, who exchanged glances.

"We decided. Me and Gisela both challenge you to date the new girl," Antonia announced.

"Oh? Not much of a challenge," Francoise laughed lightly.

"Ha, good luck! She looks as stubborn as a mule!" Gisela snickered.

"What will be my reward if I accomplish this task?" Francoise questioned.

"A hundred bucks satisfy you?" Gisela offered, and Francoise smirked.

"You're on," she stated, and they all turned back in their seats.

"Very good! Welcome to the school, Alice," the teacher broke into the talking, and smiled kindly to the girl. Alice stayed still with no emotion change. The teacher laughed awkwardly, and looked around. She spotted whatever it was, "Alice, why don't you sit next to… Francoise," she said, and Alice only pursed her lip, and walked over to the desk, plopping down into the seat. The teacher twirled around on her heels, and went back to the board, not giving a second glance to the class as she went on with her teachings.

Francoise glimpsed at Alice, and a smirk crossed her face. _Oh, this shall be very interesting indeed… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kindness, guys. (: I decided to continue it! I also take request for Nyotalia, any couple. Just message me, and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and if you would like to roleplay Nyotalia, message me about that too! (I freaking love Nyotalia, haha…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Anyways, enjoy. **

It had been only a good ten minutes or so since Alice found her way into the school, and Francoise was keen on reading her aura. She seemed, as Gisela stated earlier, stubborn as a mule. She would have to lighten her up a bit, if that was even possible in Alice's case. The stuck-up, British snob hadn't spoken a word yet, instead she was listening to the lesson, arms folded on the desk.

What would she say? She figured a simple greeting would start things off. It would spark a conversation. She quietly cleared her throat, and began.

"_Salut, _I'm Francoise, it's nice to meet you," she said with her usual grin.

Alice, on the other hand, gave her a quick glimpse, and realized she had to reply. "Likewise," she spoke curtly, peering through her glasses at the French woman.

"So, you're from England?"

Alice nodded, "Yes."

"How do you like it here?"

"It's fine," she managed to respond, looking slightly annoyed. Francoise softened her smile, finding the girl's attempt of maturity rather cute. She couldn't quite elaborate her opinion though. It was something that was hard to explain.

"Your rather cute," she chuckled quietly, which only brought on a furious blush across Alice's face. She attempted to hide it, looking back at the teacher's lesson, and ignoring the French female as the female continued to laugh lightly. Alice wasn't making it any better for herself, if she planned on protecting her dignity that was…

The teacher spun around, and everyone watched her make an announcement. "Alright, class! You will be working on a project for the rest of the period. And since whenever I give you the choice to chose your partners, you go and do nothing, you will be working with the person next to you, instead of by choice!

You will be writing a paper about the lesson, so be sure to work together! It will be due at the end of class!"

Everyone began to chat, making idle conversation, as the two European girls exchanged glances.

"I suppose we should get to work," Alice started in her same-curtly tone. Francoise nodded in agreement, and watched Alice take out some paper, and began to scribble down some letters. Francoise sighed, and flipped open the book, seeing that Alice was too observed in her work to join her in a conversation.

"You wouldn't mind partaking in this, would you?" Alice spoke with heavy sarcasm, not averting her eyes from the paper.

"Ah, I don't see why not," Francoise muttered, and began to read the book.

About midway into their school work, Francoise's interest started to disappear, and she glanced over at the other. She was busy writing, and not taking any effort to pay attention to her partner.

"Alright, class! Turn in your papers and head to lunch!" the teacher announced, and everyone made a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, _ma belle_?" I offered with my trademark grin.

She narrowed her eyes for the umpteenth time at her, "I suppose," she muttered, and got from her chair, grabbing her things. Francoise only smiled in response. She was so cute when she tried not to care. It was going to be interesting to win her over, and it would be an easy pocket of cash.

As the female escorted her to the canteen, they collected our lunch. She picked out some of England's known food, happy that they had it here. Francoise picked out some genuine French cuisine, a delicious choice of food. Once that was finished, they headed to an unoccupied table. She led the way, and Francoise followed behind. Gisela and Antonia were giving me approving thumbs up, and she winked. _Get my money ready, _she mouthed. They shook their heads with a smile.

Francoise ignored them, sitting besides the English girl. She used her fork to start picking into the substance. Once she was done inspecting it, she took a bite. Francoise looked at her food, and began to eat also. They ate in silence, until the French girl started a conversation.

"So, what is England like?" she started.

Alice gave her a glance, and replied, "It's fine. The weather is a tad unsatisfactory," she said simply, and a second later also added, "And the food is of high remarks."

The other chuckled, "English food? I doubt that."

She narrowed her eyes even more, "It is! You just say otherwise because you lack a taste for flavor," she said. She took a scone from her plate, and lifted it, starting to eat furiously on the food. Her getting mad was simply another thing she found adorable about her. She was eating quickly, and didn't seem to notice how crumbs of the pasty were missing her mouth, and landing along her cheeks.

An idea came to mind.

"Oh, you've got a little something there," Francoise started, and Alice looked at the other with confusion. Francoise leaned over, and casually used her tongue to get some of the crumbs, taking them from her face. Alice flushed to a tomato-red, and looked away, her narrowed eyes now absent from her face. She winced slightly, as Francoise swooped up the remains of the scone, and retreated her tongue from Alice, a smirk across her face.

_This is rather easy… She will be falling for me within the school day. Prepare to lose a bet, Antonia. _

Francoise's thoughts were interrupted, as a cold splash of liquid on my face forced her back to reality. She realized that a certain Alice had poured her beverage on her, and she watched her stomp away angrily, exiting the cafeteria. Everybody was witnessing the scene, dumbfounded at what happened. Even Francoise had a confused look on her liquid-stained face. The substance dripped from her soak hair, and her uniform was affected to.

_She… just dumped her drink on me! The nerve of her!_

The French girl looked at her two best friends, and Antonia was mouthing the words: _I told you._

**Please R&R! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**PLOT PROGRESSING! /cheers/ Anyways, hope this doesn't suck. If it does, sorry. ;P **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be A LOT of yuri/yaoi, and there would be Nyotalia. I wish I owned Hetalia, but sadly, I DO NOT!**

**Enjoy!**

"She is a she-devil! A bloody git! How dare she embarrass me like that! Mocking me! Why, I have half a mind to…" Alice continued to lay out threats that she would gladly perform on the French girl. So many thoughts were rolling through her head, clouding her senses. She didn't have anyone else to talk to, considering how she was something of a loner. So, she turned to her _imaginary _friend, Felicia the pink-colored fairy. It might have been a little odd for someone of her age to be conversing with a magical creature, but nobody would understand except her.

"It seems like you have a crush on her," the fairy taunted in a giggle, enjoying the flustered reaction of Alice.

"Why, don't say that! It isn't true! She is a nuisance. Did you see what she did? She used her bloody _tongue _to clean my face! How impolite," she fumed.

"She was only teasing you," the fairy added, crossing it's arms.

"Teasing or not, it was uncalled for! Whose side are you on, anyways?"

"I'm on _nobodies _side, I'm only expressing my opinion," the fairy responded with a huff.

"It seems like you're on her side," Alice told her with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms childishly over her chest.

"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice broke into her conversation, and Alice turned her head to see Francoise's smirking face looking back at her.

Alice snarled, and retorted, "Nobody of your concern!"

"Are you still angry?" Francoise laughed.

"Of course I am, you foolish jerk!" she snapped back.

"Oh, but I was only doing you a favor," Francoise pouted, approaching her, and sitting besides her on the outside bench. The birds chirped around them, providing a pleasant sound to everyone's ears. The campus provided places to explore, and it seemed Alice had stormed off to a bench near the side of the school, _talking to herself._

"You could have told me there was something on my face, and I could have cleaned it up myself, instead of doing so yourself," she scolded her.

"Why make such a big fuss out of something so small?" Francoise asked.

"Small? You _mocked _me in front of all of our peers! Now they think of me as some weak, spineless damsel!"

"And you dumped your drink on me, so aren't we even?"

"Not at all," Alice said firmly, turning herself away from Francoise. The French woman frowned. What was so difficult about this girl? She seemed so stubborn. And it only drove Francoise to be more determined to be with her!

"What would make us even again?" Francoise inquired casually, leaning in closer by a smidge. She felt an idea float around her mind, but she had to wait to test it out.

"What do you want me to do?" Francoise asked, inching closer to her.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Alice told her, face coloring slightly as she looked at the other with a confused gaze. She attempted to move over, but she would fall off the bench if she did so. Instead, she looked away.

"Nothing, you say?" Francoise questioned. She felt a smirk cross her face.

"Y-yes, n-nothing," she reassured her.

Francoise raised her hand, putting it on the wall by Alice, and pinning her there on the bench. The Brit squirmed in her seat, face heating up. She leaned against the wall, as Francoise leaned in closer. As she did, Alice turned her head away, eyes closed shut, face burning with color. The French female went for the lips, pushing hers against Alice's. The Brit made a soft moan as she did, and Francoise felt her smirk widen.

Alice felt the French girl's tongue brush against her bottom lip. _Feels so good, _she thought, but then it hit her.

_She _was _kissing Francoise._

Without a second thought, she pulled away, glaring at the taller girl hovering over her. "G-get o-off me," she stammered, escaping from Francoise's grip, and walked quickly away from the bench.

"You so like her," the fairy giggled as the thing followed her.

"Shut up," she grumbled. She bit her bottom lip, and could still taste her lips. She just blushed more at the thought.

**Um, sorry it's short. XD Please R&R! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished it! /cheers like America/ 8'D**

**Well, enjoy my lovelies! I still take request, if you want more Nyotalia.**

**PM me. (;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. HUR HUR.**

**Anyhow, Enjoy!**

"You owe me precisely one hundred dollars," Francoise announced in a proud, firm voice. The two exchanged glances, not at all convinced she managed to date the Brit girl. How long had it been? Not even a day.

"Ha, that's funny! We said to date Alice, not get water dumped on your head by her," Gisela snickered.

"I kissed her, though," Francoise pouted, pointing to her lips. "She defiantly enjoyed it, as everyone does," Francoise added with pride, knowing that her status at this school was that she was the best-kisser. It came with the years of practice she obtained. Nobody didn't enjoy her smooches, and she was sure Alice was loving every moment of their scene.

"We said DATE!" Antonia reminded her in a matter-of-factly tone.

"B-but-"

"No buts," Gisela said, "You have to date her. Which means, full-on relationship date."

"But to date her is like to date a mule!" Francoise cried in fake-agony, shoving her face into her palms.

"No dating, no money. That simple," Gisela crooned, and the two began to walk away.

"Wait!" Francoise cried, "What is the meaning of 'date'? In your standards?"

"Well," Antonia began, "It means, like, take her out on a date. Let's start with that."

"I have to take her out on a _date_?" Francoise repeated in utter disbelief. Dating? Why, Francoise didn't know the first thing about dates. Mind you, she wasn't much of a dating person, despite her being well-educated in the act of intimacy. She didn't date, per se, she was only in it for the sex. If that made any sense.

"Did I stutter?" Antonia asked dryly, and her two friends broke into a chorus of laughs. "Francoise? Dating? Oh, this will be a freaking _riot, _all right!" Gisela said in between laughs. Francoise scowled, crossing her arms, and stomping away. Dating Alice? She was only keen on _kissing _her, because Francoise was a big fan of kissing and whatnot.

"Remember, take her on a date! And we'll know if you don't!" Antonia shouted from behind her, and Francoise rolled her eyes, plopping down into her seat. _Date her? You've got to be kidding me. _

… _But I want the money. Damn it. _

_It's decided then. I shall take her on a date. I mean, what could go wrong?_

Francoise began to ponder over the so-called date, and moved her hand to her lips, remembering where they have previously been. Alice tasted of something sweet, even though she acted so sour. She was interesting, to say the least. Francoise was absorbed in her train of thought, she almost didn't see the Brit approaching the classroom, ignoring the very sight of Francoise. Oh? Was she even more angry about the kiss? She had to admit, her face during the make-out was of sheer enjoyment. She looked so meek whenever she was nearing her face. She remembered how nervous she was, although she would have thought miss snob would have been confident. Nothing is always what they appear, she supposed.

"Ah! Alice!" she called for the blonde, who took one glance at her, and sat in her seat hastily. Francoise could only smile. She got up from her seat, puffing up her rich brunette hair for volume, and making sure she looked too dead-sexy to reject. Her top buttons were un-done, ready to expose cleavage. Boys lost their minds over it.

"Why the long face, _mon ami?_" she cooed, trying to win back Alice's favor. The Brit's face flushed, and she looked away. "W-why don't you just leave me alone, bloody git! You've already embarrassed me enough!"

"Hm? Embarrassed? How so?"

"B-by kissing me!"

"Ah, that~" she said in a sigh, "I was petrified by your beauty, I got caught up in those cherry-pink lips of yours." She blushed tens-fold.

"By the by, if you are interested, I'd like to take you on a date this evening."

"A date?"

"Yes, and if you accept my offer, I'll be more than glad to take you somewhere you'll never regret."

Alice averted her eyes to the desk, looking as if she was considering the offer.

"W-well, I suppose I could. I've nothing better to do," she replied as curtly as possible, in order to make it seem she wasn't too excited about a date.

Francoise smirked. _Jackpot. _

"Lovely! I shall pick you up about seven, _non?"_ She winked, and Alice shrugged. Francoise laughed lightly, and ran her fingers along her cheek bone. The feel of the French woman's fingers on her flesh caused her to flush. Francoise leaned in closer, her lips close to the girl's ears.

"See you then," she chuckled, and kissed her cheek gently. The girl froze, her heart thumping harshly against her chest.

Francoise headed back to her seat as class began. _Be prepared to be wooed, Alice~ _

**If you review, I'll update faster. So, REVIEW! **


End file.
